After the game
by cabgrant
Summary: The following is an aftermath of the episode The Loudest yard and others.
1. Heavy Meddle

Heavy Meddle

 **I didn't like this episode because of the ridiculous American belief that kids cannot pick on other kids of the opposite gender and if it happens then it means the bullying child has a crush on the other kid and doesn't know how to show it other than putting gum in the other kid's hair or putting trash in their locker. In this chapter, I'll prove that Ronnie Anne wasn't picking on Lincoln because she has a crush on him. It was for another reason.**

Lincoln was in his room tending to the black eye he received some minutes ago.

"My stupid sisters, he muttered angrily, "This wouldn't have happened if they didn't convince me to kiss that stupid Ronnie Anne. I am not even in love with her. I'm only eleven. "

Then he realized something. "I don't want mom and dad to see this shiner."

He knocked on Luna's and Luan's bedroom door.

"What is it? I'm trying to figure out a math problem," Luna asked when she answered the door

"Can you do me a favor Luna. I don't want mom and dad to see my black eye so tell them I won't be down for dinner."

"Dude you have to come up with a good excuse," Luna said

"Tell them I already ate at Clyde's and I have too much homework," he told her.

"Will do little bro."

After dinner

"Girls just a moment before you go upstairs," Rita asked her daughters after eating dinner, "Let's go into the living room."

As they sat down, Rita began. "What's going on with your brother, he'd never turn down one of his favorite meals to eat at Clydes house. There's another reason and I want to know."

"Well you see," Lori said with a little hesitation, then Leni, Luna, and Lola and surprisingly Lucy released squeals of delight.

Lisa spoke first, "Linky has a female admirer of the romantic kind."

Leni looked puzzled.

"It means a girl has a crush on him, "Lucy said flatly, then smiled.

"Really," the mom asked surprised.

"Yes, it was so adorable, yesterday she put garbage in his locker then she shoved a sandwich in his pants and today he came home with gum in his hair," Leni said and squealed again.

'Then we convinced him today to call her over and kiss her. And when he did, she gave him a black eye. The real reason he skipped dinner was because he didn't want you to see his eye," Lori said.

The girls never expected what their mom would react.

"What!" Rita gasped, clearly upset. "You girls are wrong. That girl is bullying Lincoln. I can't believe you girls would believe abusing someone of the opposite sex is showing love. Where did you learn such nonsense? Abuse is abuse," she nearly shouted.

"From a movie we saw on TV months ago," Lynn Jr. admitted.

"You know I shouldn't be surprised you'd all think it was cute. What is her name, I'd like to talk to her and straighten her out," Rita demanded.

After Lori revealed she was her boyfriend's little sister Ronnie Anne, Rita looked surprised, then asked Lori to give her the main phone number of the Santiago's.

At the Santiagos

"Ronnie it's for you," a womanly voice told a Latina girl with freckles

"Hello, this is Ronnie Anne who's speaking," Ronnie Anne answered.

"This is Lori's and Lincoln's mother, Rita said, very unpleasantly.

Ronnie Anne was surprised and wondered why Lincoln's mom was calling her of all people.

Rita continued. "Young lady, I demand to know why you're bullying my son Lincoln. Lori and her sisters told me everything you did at school to him and giving him a black eye when his sisters convinced him to kiss you. I do not appreciate someone filling my kid's locker with garbage," Rita told her angrily.

"Wait a minute," Ronnie Anne said, "They convinced Lincoln to kiss me, why would they do that?"

"Because his sisters are convinced you have a crush on him and you're picking on him to show you love him." Rita admitted.

Ronnie Anne chuckled. "Forgive me for laughing, but I do not have a crush on Lincoln. My parents won't even allow me to date or have a boyfriend until I'm a sophomore in high school."

Then her mood changed, "You want to know the reason I'm picking on Lincoln. I'm doing it so that Lori can break up with my brother."

"Why!" Rita answered in surprise.

"You see Ms. Loud, ever since Bobby started dating Lori, whenever Bobby's not busy working he spends practically all his free time texting and making goo-goo eyes at Lori and barely spends time with me. So I figured if I pick on Lincoln, then Lori will get upset about it and break up with my brother permanently."

Rita said, "I understand, but this is not the way to go about it. Talk to Bobby and ask him to find some special time with you. I'm sure Lori will understand a brother needs to spend some free time with his only sister. Will you do that and stop bullying Lincoln."

Ronnie Anne replied. "I will Mrs. Loud. Thanks for understanding. I really didn't like doing those things to Lincoln and I'm sorry I gave him a shiner."

"I have an idea. Why don't you make friends with Lincoln," Rita asked the girl.

Okay the girl agreed. But what about your daughters. They might think we're an item

"Ronnie Anne I cannot control how my daughters want to think about you and Lincoln being friends," Rita told her. "Just deal with it the best way you and Lincoln can."

Thanks, Mrs. Loud. Bye," Ronnie Anne said.


	2. A Novel Idea

A Novel Idea

Today was Take Your Daughter to Work Day and the Loud sisters had returned home with their father after spending the day at his workplace. Their brother Lincoln resented being left out so his mother had declared a take Your Son to work day and took him her dental office.

Suddenly, the sisters heard a horse racing down the street. They were surprised to see their brother and mother riding behind the horse while wearing roller-skates and helmets.

"Was that a mirage?" Lori the eldest girl, finally said.

A little distance away, Rita Loud shouted to the guy riding the horse, "Can you take us to Ketcham Park."

"Certainly Mrs. Loud," the rider responded.

After stopping at the entrance of the park, Rita searched her purse and paid the rider five dollars.

"Thanks mister Lincoln called out as the rider prepared to leave.

"Why did we stop at the park?" he asked his mother while they removed the helmets and roller-skates.

Because I want us to spend some time together

They sat down on the nearest empty park bench and watched the other children enjoying themselves for a while.

"So Lincoln anything new at school?" Rita finally asked.

"Oh in two weeks they're having a Teacher Planning Day," Lincoln said.

"How are your friends?" she asked

Lincoln replied they're doing fine then reported that Rusty was recovering from a sprained ankle.

There was more silence as she thought of more things to say.

"Mom, why do boys seem to get a raw deal nowadays? Girl have special birthdays like quincieras and sweet sixteen's, and they're not allowed to defend themselves when a girl is beating them up." Lincoln suddenly exclaimed.

"Why do you say that?" Rita enquired.

'Because my sisters always get attention from you and dad first but I have to wait. Then there's the take your daughter to work thing, it should be take your sons and daughters to work day instead."

"Dear I don't think you get a raw deal, for instance you've had your own bedroom for a longer time than your sisters. At the old house, Lori, Leni, and Luna had to share one room. When we moved into this house, Lori had her own bedroom for two years while you've had yours for five years," she explained.

The bedroom Lisa and Lily shared was once a study that was turned into Lincoln's room before Lisa and Lily were born.

"Now let's go on the slides, were here to enjoy ourselves," she told Lincoln.

"Mom ladies first," Lincoln told his mother as they approached the slides. After sliding down, Rita laughed as she had difficulty rising to her feet and had to get Lincolns assistance. After enjoying the slides for a little longer, Rita decided it was time to get home for dinner as the sunset was approaching.

'Yes I'm getting hungry," Lincoln admitted.

As they walked home, Lincoln asked her, "Can we do this again sometime?"

Rita smiled at him and said, "Of course dear."


	3. April Fool's Rules

April Fools Rules

Today was April Fool's Day which happened to be Luan Louds favorite day of the year but one of the worst days for her entire family who were always the main targets of the teenage comedians elaborate pranks each year. The family spent the day in hiding to avoid getting pranked. Lincoln, the only boy decided to set off the pranks to prevent one of his friends (not girlfriend) Ronnie Anne from getting hit by any of them. Both Lincoln and Ronnie Anne had left the house and headed to a popular arcade.

Finally the family emerged from their hiding places to find Leni. She had been tricked by signs with "Kitchen" written on them that led outside. Leni had followed the signs until she disappeared out of sight and hadn't returned home since. As the family shut the van door, a blue liquid exploded inside the van covering everybody with the substance.

"The end of April Fools always leaves me feeling a little…..blue," Luan said in a sad-like tone, then started to laugh at her statement.

Meanwhile, inside the van her other sisters were simmering with rage.

"She's so dead," thirteen year old Lynn raged.

"Luan better be writing her will at this moment because when I get my hands on her, "Lori ranted.

"And I'll finish what's left of her," Luna fumed.

"Now girls let your father and I worry about her," Rita told her irate daughters, but the girls weren't going to listen.

The girls looked around for any sign of Luan when the family departed from Vanzilla.

"Let's go inside and wash this paint off," their mother said.

As they walked towards the house Lisa the four year old brainiac interjected, "Paint doesn't have this type of consistency. It's some kind of substance that Luan must have purchased. It could take a day or two to come off."

"Seriously," Lori ranted.

"I'll have to invent a liquid that will make us look like our normal Caucasian selves again," Lisa said.

Once inside the house, Lisa went upstairs to her bedroom to work. Suddenly the other girls heard whistling coming from the kitchen. They could recognize Luan's whistling anywhere.

They found Luan opening the refrigerator door so they decided to sneak up on her. When Lori tapped her on the shoulder, Luan turned around to see six pairs of eyes glaring at her.

Giving a sheepish look to her sisters, Luan said 'hello' nervously.

"Do you have anything to say before we pulverize you," Lori ranted.

"Yeah. You better say your prayers now," Lynn ranted her fists doubled.

"How can I participate in my next pageant looking like a Smurf," Lola wailed.

"Yeah dude. We can't go to school looking like this," Luna added.

"Is it because you don't want your classmates singing "the blues", Luan said trying to lighten the mood, then laughed nervously.

"Get her," Lori said with a low growl.

Luan managed to flee through the back door with the sisters pursuing her. As they ran down the street, two people saw the commotion and stared at them in amusement.

A few moments later, as Luan was pursued by her irate sisters, she noticed that she was nearing the home of Lincoln's best friend Clyde and saw one of Clyde's fathers about to step inside his house with a bag of groceries.

"Mr. McBride, save me," Luan screamed as she dashed toward Harold McBride. Before he could react, the girl had flown past him and slammed the front door.

"What's going on here girls?" Harold replied, dumbfounded as her sisters ran towards him and then stopped in front of him.

Then Harold noticed their blue skin and clothes.

"On my goodness, why are you all blue?" he gasped.

"Luan did this to us," Luna yelled.

"This is one of her stupid pranks and we'd like to pulverize her right now," Lori said fuming.

"So step aside Mr. McBride so we can beat her to a pulp," Lynn raged.

"Girls please, calm down. I don't want any bloodshed in my home," Harold said. He knew he had to stall for time so that the sister's anger would subside.

"But," Lana protested.

"Girls you cannot threaten or use violence for solving every little thing. Let your parents deal with the matter instead," the man pleaded with them.

Surprisingly, the sisters calmed down. Lori sighed, "All right."

"Good, now stay outside while I get Luan," he told them, 'But promise me you'll leave he alone when she comes out." They agreed.

Once inside, he saw an apprehensive Luan sitting in the living room. "Luan, you don't have to be afraid of your sisters attacking you. I managed to calm them down and they promise to leave you alone,' Harold said.

"Are you sure?" Luan said tentatively.

Yes replied Harold.

She cautiously opened the front door and walked outside. In the distance Lori and the others stood there with their arms folded. As they walked home, Luan stayed a few inches away from her sisters.

Back at the Loud's, the parents were waiting for their children to come home. They had received a call from Leni who found her way to a friend's house.

"We really have to punish Luan this time," Rita told her husband, "We can't let this go. I cannot go to work like this."

Meanwhile at her friend's house, Leni and Kayla were talking.

"It was sheer genius of you to pretend to follow those kitchen signs just to get away from your house," Kayla chuckled

Leni said, "I know, I should get an award for my performance," and the two girls laughed.

Finally, all of the Loud kids returned home. That evening, the parents called Luan into their room and laid out their punishment. She had to clean up the mess caused by her pranks without any assistance.

"But that will take at least a week," Luan protested.

By Sunday afternoon Lisa had invented something that would make the blue disappear from her parents and sisters skin. Lincoln and Leni were the only children who attended school on Monday and Tuesday. By Wednesday morning the other members of the family were back to their normal skin color.


	4. The Sweet Spot

The Sweet Spot

Luna Loud, her sisters and brother Lincoln looked at each other in disbelief after they stopped fighting. The family van literally fell to pieces because of their violent brawl over a certain seat their brother claimed for himself because the whole family was going on a road trip. The sisters all wanted that coveted spot and that was the reason for the vicious fight.

"Oh my god, look at what we did to Vanzilla," the eldest Lori, called out.

Luan, trying to lighten the mood, said, "Yeah, looks like it's really totaled."

"Seriously," Luna snarled at her.

"This is not a time for joking around," Lori added, resisting the urge to throw the steering wheel at Luan. 'How are we going to help dad pay for the damage?" Luna asked.

Everyone started walking slowly towards the front door in silence. Lynn and Lana sported black eyes, Lisa's glasses were broken, and everyone had cuts and bruises. As they walked inside the house their mom Rita called from downstairs. "Kids go into the living room after you clean up."

Minutes later, Lincoln walked into his bedroom and closed the door, then he revealed there was another "Sweet Spot" on the couch... he dashed downstairs and rejoiced when he saw the sofa was unoccupied.

His sisters came downstairs and sat down without fighting over seats this time. Their mom appeared from the kitchen and told them breakfast was in the dining room.

Lynn looked into the bowl and whined, "Oatmeal! Mom we hate oatmeal."

"We ran out of cereal, "Rita explained. "And since you like to fight over seats, you're to sit on the couch at the same spots you were sitting at just now."

After finishing their breakfast, the children headed back to the couch. Their father entered the living room shortly. He displayed a furious look on his face. The four younger girls looked scared. "All right, kids start talking," he commanded. Lincoln told the whole story.

"You all think your mom's punishment is torture, words cannot explain what punishment you're getting from me, once I think of something." The children flinched in fear.

Rita added, "It's going to cost a lot of money to put Vanzilla together again, thanks to you kids."

"This means everyone will walk to school or take the school bus," she announced. They all groaned except for Lincoln who didn't mind walking to school with his best friend Clyde.

"And Lori don't even think of asking your boyfriend for a lift to school," Rita added. "Walking to school is a part of the punishment."

Suddenly, there was angry knocking on the door. Rita became worried, "For your sakes I hope those are not angry neighbors," A married couple stood before them.

Rita was about to speak when the man said harshly, "Why are your children fighting outside at 4:50 in the morning? Cheryl and I arrived home from the airport two hours before we were awoken by a commotion that sounded like a bar fight."

I'm so sorry,' Rita apologized.

"Save your apologies, Mr. and Mrs. Loud every Saturday your children make so much noise we can barely concentrate on anything. There's always some explosion or girls screaming," the wife said angrily.

"Mr. and Mrs. Winters, as we speak the kids are under punishment," Mr. Loud said sternly.

"It better not happen again or we're calling the police and we might be calling CPS," the wife warned.

Good day, Mr. and Mrs. Loud," the husband ended.

As the couple walked away, Lynn and Rita exchanged glances.

Once they reentered the living room, Lynn Sr. said to his children, "I hope you're all happy, those were Mr. and Mrs. Winters angry at you for disturbing them last night and this morning."

Rita said, "If you'll excuse us, your father and I have to discuss how you're all going to help with the van's repairs."

As she was about to walk away she warned the ten children, "Don't any of you move from that sofa."

Inside their bedroom, Rita and Lynn Sr. sat on their bed.

They sat deep in thought for a few seconds, then Lynn Sr snapped his fingers.

'I got it," he exclaimed.

Then he proceeded to tell his wife what he had in mind. Then he made a phone call.

Back in the living room…

'Kids, there's going to be a slight change in your punishment," Mr. Loud announced. The children looked at each other, puzzled.

"So we don't have to stay in the living room all weekend," Lori asked. "Great, I'm going to call Bobby."

"I'm going outside to play some hoops," Lynn announced.

"I'm just gonna play some music," Luna added.

"Lynn Leslie Loud, Lori Leigh Loud, Luna Star Loud sit your butts down," their father said in a threatening tone. They sat back down quickly.

"Let me begin. Gary told me once that he was having trouble hiring teenagers to paint his fence. So Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, and Lincoln since you're the oldest they have decided to hire all of you to paint the fence and I'm going to take the money you earn to pay for some of the vans repairs."

"And we're taking money from Lola's pageant winnings to pay for the rest of the repairs," Rita added.

"But dad," the five oldest girls protested.

I don't want to hear any 'buts' Lynn Sr. said firmly.

"They already bought the paint and they want the six of you to start in two hours," Rita replied.

"And if I hear any of you fighting while you're doing the job the consequences will be more severe than just sitting on the sofa," she warned.

"Yes Mom," they all uttered sadly

Two hours later…

Lori rang the doorbell as the children stood on the porch of the one-story home owned by the Winters. Cheryl Winters, a short-haired lady opened the front door.

"Hello, Mrs. Winters," Lori said as cheerfully as possible, "I hope you remember me, I was friends with Renee some years ago."

"Oh yes you're Lori," she said. Then the other kids introduced themselves.

The six children were wearing work clothes suitable for painting.

"You can all go around to the back. My husband is waiting there," Cheryl told them.

The kids met a stern looking man wearing gardening clothes standing at the fence with some open cans of paint and paint supplies.

"Good, you're all here," the man said rather abruptly.

As the children started picking up paint brushes Mr. Winters said, "Before you begin, your parents warned Cheryl and I about your tendency to fight a lot, and I'll have none of that while you're working for me, understand."

"Yes sir," they responded.

"Now I can only afford to pay each of you seven dollars so I hope that's not a problem," he said.

"Good grief, what a cheapskate," Lori thought.

If you have any problems call me, he told them then walked away.

Lori immediately took charge. "This is how were going to work this out. Leni, Luna and myself are going to paint the outside of the fence and Lincoln you, Lynn and Luan are painting the inside, that way we can finish quickly," she commanded.

As they painted, Luna who was standing beside Lori whispered to her older sister. "We're getting paid just seven dollars, what a cheapo."

"I know," Lori whispered back.

As time went by the children worked in silence, stopping every once in a while to rest. Other than Luan saying one of two lame puns, they all got along with each other.

Sometime Later

The children made their way back to the Winters house to inform the couple they were finished painting the fence.

They were invited inside by Mrs. Winters. She asked them to wash their hands in the powder room because there was refreshments waiting for them in the kitchen.

While they ate, the stern looking Mr. Winters entered the kitchen

"You all did a fine job, kids, well done," he announced.

After eating, Mr. Winters came back into the kitchen with his wallet. As the children got paid, they were surprised to see ten dollars in their hands.

"I've decided that since you all did such a great job, you deserve the ten dollars," he told the children.

"Thanks Mr. and Mrs. Winters," Lori told the couple.

Back at the Loud house, the six children walked inside their abode. They were met by their parents in the foyer.

"The Winters just called us and they said they were pleased by the way you behaved yourselves and that you all did a wonderful job painting their fence," Rita told them

"See kids you can all get along. Now hand over the money," Lynn Sr. asked.

They all groaned and handed over the sixty dollars.

"Now after you change, rejoin the others on the sofa," Rita said.

After changing out of their work clothes, Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, and Lincoln immediately returned to the living room. They were surprised to discover the furniture placed on the sides of the room.

"What's going on?" Lincoln asked the five younger girls.

"Oh you're not sleeping in your rooms tonight, Rita declared. "Until you all get along you're sleeping together in the living room." She left the room.

"Let's watch TV," Lori said.

"Oh mom and dad took the remote. We're not allowed to watch TV either,' Lucy told Lori.

"Oh really," Lori grumbled. A few minutes later the parents appeared carrying board games

"Because you're going to play board games instead," Rita said. More grumbling followed.

As the games progressed, Lynn Sr. left to prepare dinner. Once dinner was ready the children were allowed to eat at the dining room table.

Bedtime…

The parents brought sleeping bags into the living room and laid them out on the carpet. They had prepared hot beverages for their kids to drink before settling down for the night. After the Loud kids brushed their teeth, they returned downstairs. Their dad had something to say.

"Kids before you go to sleep we'd like to say we're very pleased you were able to get along so well today that your mom and I decided to end your punishment starting tomorrow morning."

"You mean that dad," Lincoln asked wide-eyed.

"Yes Lincoln," his dad said.

"HOORAY!" all the kids then rejoiced, then climbed into their sleeping bags.


	5. A Tale of Two tables

A Tale of Two Tables

Rita Loud glanced around her kitchen and was shocked at the amount of food her children threw around at dinnertime. 'What a lot of wasted food," she thought as all her children were engaged in cleaning the entire kitchen they messed up.

Later that night, while settling down for the night in their room Rita asked her husband, "I think we should reconsider having the smaller children eat at a separate table because for a family of thirteen with a tight food budget, too much of the food is being wasted by them because they are throwing a lot of it around. The adult table is large enough for thirteen people."

"That probably makes sense," her husband responded, "But will the kids go for it. You know we want them to be independent."

"Let us have a discussion with the kid's tomorrow night about the situation," Rita said.

'Okay then," Mr. Loud said, then turned off his nightlight.

The next night after dinner….

"All right kids we're calling this family meeting to discuss something very important," Lynn Sr. announced at his children while they sat on the living room couch.

"What is it dad, I have to start on my Math homework," Lincoln said.

"This is more about you younger kids and the amount of food you waste at mealtimes by throwing it at each other. Your father and I cannot have the four of you wasting any more food we spend our hard earned money buying so starting now we're getting rid of the two table system. This means the kiddie table is going," Rita announced.

"Why" Lola, Lana, Lisa, Lucy," responded with shocked looks on their faces.

Then Lincoln asked his parents, "Can't we vote on the matter?"

Rita sighed, "Okay. Lana, Lola, Lisa, Lucy and Lincoln do you want to keep the kids table?"

In a flash they all raised their hands eagerly.

"All right then. The kiddie table stays but all of you are going to eat properly from now on. If I see any peas or mashed potatoes thrown all over the place we will make you sit at the adult table. Am I making myself clear," the father said sternly.

"Yes dad," they all uttered.

You can go now and do your homework," Rita told them.

While the meeting was taking place Lynn was thinking about something that has been on her mind for a few days. She had discussed it with Luan and they thought it was worth a try to ask their parents if they would consider it.

Before going upstairs to do her homework she pulled Luan aside and whispered to her, "Now is the time to ask them," Luan nodded.

"Hey mom and dad," Luan began

"Yes dear," their mother asked

"Since we were talking about dinner, we want to ask you please don't make dad cook any more liver," Luan said.

"Yes mom we hate liver," Lynn added.

Lori, Leni, and Luna heard the conversation and returned to the living room.

"Yes mom we don't like liver either," Lori said

"And it's very hard to talk with chewed up liver under your tongue," Lynn thought.

"Yes and also it's not fair only the younger ones get dessert," Leni said.

"Okay, okay as of now you can all have dessert after dinner," their mom said.

What the parents didn't know is that Lynn and Luna always managed to hide some of the liver into bags they hid under their seats at the table while nobody else was noticing, then while everyone slept they would sneak downstairs to throw it away in the garbage.


	6. Driving Miss Hazy

Driving Miss Hazy

"Is this the carpool lane?" Leni asked her older sister Lori after she drove the family van into someone's swimming pool by accident.

It happened while Leni had become distracted while her older sister brother were giving her a driving lesson by looking at her fingernails.

" _Look at my nails, I need to get a mani like today," she thought as she gazed at her nails instead of looking at the road. Lori had noticed and turned sideways to scold Leni when she heard Lincoln scream,_

" _LENI, LOOK OUT," then she looked forward and saw the van heading towards a lamppost. Lori gasped then Leni quickly steered the van to the left of the lamppost but couldn't stop the van as it drove across a lawn then winded up in the swimming pool._

Lori was about to hit her head on the dashboard when Lincoln told them they had to get out of the van. After taking off their shoes they climbed through the windows, then waded towards the lawn. Once the kids were out of the pool, Lori was going to call her mother when a well-dressed couple dashed towards them.

"Are you all right kids?" the lady inquired.

"We're okay," Lori answered.

We just came home and saw the tire tracks on our lawn, how did it happen?" the man then asked.

"We were going for a drive then a squirrel ran across the road. My sister Leni had to avoid hitting it but ended up crashing into your swimming pool," Lori lied.

The couple, noticing the children were damp, invited the children inside their home to dry off.

Sometime later at the Loud residence, Lynn Sr. was watching a baseball game on television when the doorbell rang. Being the only one in the house at the moment, he opened the door and was surprised to see his three children standing there wearing beach towels over their damp clothes.

"What happened to the three of you and who was that leaving?" Lynn Sr. asked with as he noticed the lady's car driving away

Lori spoke first as they entered the house. She told her father the same lie she made up with the couple about how Vanzilla ended up while she and Lincoln were teaching Leni to drive.

"WHAT!" he shouted in disbelief, "Where is Vanzilla?"

Lori replied, "Oh her husband called a tow truck company to take it away. Oh here's a business card," Lori fished in her purse and took out the card. "The lady wrote her phone number on the back of the card if you need to call her."

Lynn Sr. released a sigh, "How am I going to afford to pay this time." He remembered the day his kids destroyed the van by fighting over a seat.

"Don't worry dad," Lincoln spoke, "Mr. and Mrs. Carter said to tell you that they will pay for the repairs."

The three children then rushed upstairs to change.

Five days later, Lori surprised her father by returning home with a newly repaired Vanzilla.


	7. Out on a Limo

Out on a Limo

First a recap of this episode….

 _Just recently Lincoln Loud entered a mustard eating contest. He was contacted five days later by the company sponsoring the contest and was told he won a limousine ride for a day._

 _During the ride, Lincoln met Lord Tetherby, an old overweight rich guy who invited him to spend the day doing activities the rich enjoy, but after a few hours Lincoln said he promised to take his sisters to the Burping Burger at six. Somehow the rich guy convinced him that people with limos don't go to places named after bodily functions, so he decided to stay and enjoy himself more. His furious sisters met him with glares when he arrived home after six. Lincoln then got ready to attend a gala at the rich guy's country club in his honor, but was kicked out of the limo by Kirby the driver when a beep signaled that his time in the limo was over. When Lincoln arrived at the club Tetherby had him thrown out because he didn't have a limo anymore, then various mishaps happened to him on his way home. After a while Lincoln had a revelation and decided he would make it up to his sisters the next day by asking Kirby to come back tomorrow to take them to where he promised them that morning._

 _The very next day, as the limousine cruised around Royal Woods, Lincoln and his sisters ordered burgers and fries from the Burping Burger and even ordered food for Kirby. Then Tetherby's limo drove up beside theirs. He greeted Lincoln and asked him since he had his limo back Lincoln should dump the riffraff and join him at the club. Lincoln and his sisters responded by squirting mustard all over Tetherby before Kirby drove away._

After the Loud children sang the Burping Burger jingle, Lincoln released a loud belch which made everyone, including Kirby laugh. "Well that was a great idea bro to squirt mustard on that pompous jerk," Luna said. The children laughed some more, then Lana asked her brother, "Where should we go next?

He responded, "Hmm, let's see, I know let's go to the movies.' His sisters voiced their approval. Two hours later everyone including Kirby, left the movie theater. Lincoln decided it was time to go home but his sisters except Lori protested. "I'm with Lincoln, I have to get ready for a date," she said.

"Thank you Kirby for the limo ride," the Loud kids chorused as they exited the limo outside their house.

"Oh, sorry about the mess we made back there," Lola said to Kirby which made him look around at the back seat. He released a gulp as he saw ketchup and mustard spills, food crumbs including some French fries and fingerprints all over the windows.

As Kirby drove away he muttered, "I need a vacation after this."

Tetherby was leaving the country club after spending two hours playing chess with some friends. Sometime later an unconscious Tetherby opened his eyes and discovered he was lying in a hospital bed. He managed to groan, "What happened?" and the nurse told him his limo was involved in an accident a few minutes before and some onlooker had called an ambulance.

That night, the Loud parents were watching the news and were awaiting a news report about an accident that happened in Royal Woods that afternoon. The children were in their rooms except Lori who was out on her date with Bobby. As Lincoln was walking down the stairs to get a snack, he heard a reporter say on the TV. "Lord Bernard Tetherby was involved in a minor accident this evening at around five this evening,"

Lincoln became shocked and whispered," Whaatt!" then ran down the rest of the stairs and stood behind the couch to listen to the report. The reporter then gave details on how the accident occurred, then ended by saying, "He's in stable condition at the hospital and will be released in a couple of days."

Rita Loud realizing her son's presence in the room asked him, "Dear, it's nice that you're interested in the watching the news. You can sit with us."

"Er, I have something to do," he muttered, then went back upstairs to tell his sisters.


	8. Get The Message

Get the Message

Lynn Loud Sr. groaned in frustration as he exited the family van after a hard days work. "Why can't Luna play some quiet music for a change?" he muttered when hearing the very loud rock music Luna usually played coming from inside the house.

Once the father of eleven opened the front door, a blur of white hair dashed out the door. It was his only son Lincoln who seemed to be in a rush.

"Hi dad, bye dad," the boy called out as he ran towards the street. He was heading to his best friend's house to escape the anger of his older sister Lori. "He must be heading over to his friend Clyde."

"Oh crud why did I have to leave the letter in her room, "Lincoln muttered to himself as he ran.

He had accidentally left a nasty note detailing how Lori was the worst sister ever in her room because she had broken a video game of his and not apologizing for it. Then he decided upon leaving a scathing message on her phone instead, but when she had returned home with a new video game she bought to replace the one she had broken, he sneaked into her room to retrieve the message, but accidentally left the letter on the floor before sneaking out after deleting the message.

Lynn Sr. entered the house and saw Lori with a very red face and an angry expression. At that moment, Luna stopped playing her guitar, it was just Lori shouting.

"WHERE IS THAT LITTLE NERD, I'M GOING TO…"then Lori stopped when her father inquired what was going on.

"Look at what the annoying little creep left in my room," she sputtered angrily, then showed her father the note. After reading the note, Lynn Sr. frowned a little.

"I'm going to grind him into dust when I get my hands on him," she continued

"Hold on Lori, you won't do anything of the sort," her father commanded.

"Wait aren't you going to punish him look at some of the words he wrote," she commanded.

After briefly reading the letter, Lynn Sr. frowned and uttered, "Lincoln must have a very good reason for writing this." Lori stood there impatiently with a scowl on her face.

"Lori I'll deal with the matter, but now I have to prepare dinner," he told his daughter.

"When he comes back home, promise me you won't hurt him," Lynn Sr. asked solemnly.

All right all right I promise Lori said quietly before walking back upstairs.

A few minutes later, Lincoln was ringing the McBride's doorbell. Clyde was the one who opened the door then Lincoln rushed inside.

Before Clyde could speak, Lincoln said, "Clyde, I messed up, I forgot about leaving the letter in her room and she found it."

"Oh no," Clyde responded.

"I have a question, could I stay at your house permanently?" Lincoln asked.

"Lincoln let's just play some video games to take your mind off things for a while," Clyde suggested

"That's a good idea Clyde," Lincoln responded.

#####################################################################################

Lynn Sr. finally sat down on one of the kitchen chairs after being on his feet for a long after he prepared dinner for the family. While making dinner he thought about where his son could have ran to after running out of the house. "I said I was going to call him after I made dinner, "he thought.

"Hello Mr. McBride, this is Lincoln's father, could I speak with him," Lynn Sr. responded to the male voice on the other end of the line. "Hi dad is anything wrong," Lincoln queried.

"No, it's about the note you left in Lori's room. "Why did you write the letter? "his father inquired.

The eleven year old explained the whole story starting with Lori breaking his game and end with his leaving the note in her room by accident.

"I see you left the note in her room before you found out she bought you another game," he asked.

When Lincoln answered yes, his father said, "Look I was able to calm Lori down and reassured her I would handle the matter myself, so you can come home."

"But she'll break every bone in my body," the boy protested

"As I said, I managed to calm her down, and she has promised not to physically hurt you so please come home for dinner."

"You promise," Lincoln asked skeptically. "Yes," the father replied.

"Okay I'll be there, is dinner ready yet? "Lincoln asked.

"No, you can come home in half an hour dinner will be ready then," Lynn Sr. said.

"Okay see you later dad, bye," Lincoln ended the call.

Thirty-five minutes later Lincoln was home. He silently walked upstairs, nervously awaiting Lori to pounce on him, but heard her speaking to someone downstairs. After washing his hands, he headed downstairs for dinner and walked into the large dining room to say good evening to his mother. Lori was sitting at the table and just looked at him casually.

After dinner, while Lori watched some television, Lincoln approached her and called her name nervously.

"Yes Lincoln," she answered nonchalantly.

"I just want to say thank you for buying back my video game," he blurted out, "And I won't ever write such a letter like that to you again."

"Glad to hear it," Lori ended the conversation. So Lincoln went upstairs to do his homework. The only punishment he received from Lynn Sr. for the bad words in the letter was not being allowed to play video games for two days and Lori kept her promise about not hurting Lincoln.


	9. Sound of Silence

Sounds of Silence

Lisa dashed under Lincoln's bed after placing the Noise-B-Gone earplugs in her ears. Two seconds later, a loud "BOOM' sounded throughout the house, startling Lincoln and his sisters. Even though they had covered their ears, the sound was deafening.

"NOW I CAN'T HEAR ANYTHING!" Lincoln shouted afterwards. Lori who was in the hallway with her other sisters, shouted, "What the hell was that," then gasped when she realized she couldn't hear herself speak. "What did you say Lori?" Leni responded, then realized she had lost her hearing and gave a bewildered look to her other sisters. Then Luna shouted, "I can't hear anything." In anger Lori pointed towards Lincoln's room, signaling for them to confront the person responsible for the explosion.

At this moment, Lisa emerged from under the bed, then removed the earplugs. Lincoln sat on his bed, with a worried expression on his face. The other sisters walked into the room and started glaring at Lisa. Noticing their angry faces, Lisa asked with a nervous voice, "Why are you all glowering at me like that?" Luna who somehow could only hear whispering, approached Lisa in anger and placed her hands on the little genius shoulders.

"You made us lose our hearing, you jerk," Luna shouted even though she only heard herself whispering, "How are you going to fix it?"

The little girl shook her head and uttered, "I can't do anything. You just have to wait for at least two or three hours for your hearing to return."

Then Luna turned around to tell the others then realizing they couldn't hear, opened one of the drawers of Lincoln's dresser and found a notepad and pen and started writing what Lisa said.

The girls became angrier when they read the words, then Lynn grabbed the pad and pencil and wrote something else. Lisa read, "You're so in trouble with mom and dad when they find out."

Then Lisa wrote on the pad, "Everybody just stay in their rooms as much as possible for the next three hours then." So they all departed to their rooms.

Five minutes later the Loud parents returned home from the grocery shopping. They were too busy unloading the van they didn't notice the roof was upside down.

"Excuse me," a passerby asked the couple. Rita and Lynn Sr. turned their heads.

"What happened to your roof?" the person inquired. The couple looked at each other with confusion, then gazed upwards and saw the roof was indeed upside down because of the explosion.

The parents looked at each other again, then shouted, "LISA!"

"Let's have a word with our little genius before we call the kids to help with the groceries, Rita said.

Once Lynn Sr. unlocked the front door, the parents stepped inside and immediately Rita went upstairs and knocked angrily on Lisa's bedroom door.

"Lisa you're in big trouble," she yelled in fury. Inside the room, Lisa gasped when she heard the statement.

As the little genius opened her door, she watched as Rita crossed her arms.

"Did you have anything to do with the roof being upside down?" she queried with an irritated tone.

Lisa's eyes widened behind her round glasses. "Really! I didn't know that could happen," she uttered.

"Answer my question," Rita continued, becoming more irate.

"Okay dear mother, I had mixed some chemicals trying to invent a new furniture cleaner when it started foaming up so fast. I knew an eruption was going to occur so I, mmmm….."

Lynn Sr. who was now standing next to his wife asked impatiently, "Please continue."

The little genius then blurted out, "I ran into Lincoln's room, grabbed some earplugs he purchased recently, corked my ears with them and hid under his bed, the only problem is, is…

"Come on spill it!" Rita shot out.

"The eruption made everyone else lose their hearing," Lisa finally admitted.

"WHAT!" her parents shouted.

"But don't worry, their hearing could be restored in two or three hours, so you have to wait until then," Lisa tried to reassure her parents.

"Where is Lily?" Rita asked, and Lisa replied Luna had taken the baby to her bedroom.

"This is not acceptable, for the next two weeks you are not allowed to use any of your chemicals, we will ask the University to hold onto them for a while," Lynn Sr. stated.

"Okay, I accept your punishment," Lisa replied without showing any emotion, then returned to her task of cleaning up the mess in her bedroom.

"Oh, we forgot about the groceries. Lynn, could you take them inside while I check on Lily," Rita asked her husband before heading to Luna's room.

Two and a half hours later…..

Lincoln emerged from his room after spending a long time reading his comic books to use the bathroom. After doing his business, to his surprise, Lincoln could hear the toilet flushing when he pulled down the handle. He gasped, and after washing his hands, ran out of the bathroom and rushed towards Lisa's bedroom, He opened the door and shouted, "Lisa my hearing has returned."

"I knew the hearing loss was temporary, "Lisa replied elatedly.

Suddenly Lincoln noticed Luna and Luan were in Lisa's room

"Lincoln, we both heard you in the bathroom," Luan blurted out. They all ran downstairs to inform their parents the good news.

"Oh that's wonderful news," Rita told them while their dad prepared dinner. A few minutes later, the rest of the girls arrived downstairs to inform their parents their hearing was restored.

Later, after dinner, Lisa gave her sisters and brother an apology.


	10. The Loudest Yard

The Loudest Yard.

Lincoln was laying in bed remembering what took place this afternoon.

Lincoln could remember his teammates shouting angrily as they charged towards him. It took just thirty seconds of the angry ten and eleven year old boys kicking and using him as a punching bag until the coach blew his whistle. They were angry at Lincoln because he accidentally scored a point for the other team, thereby his team lost the football match.

"All right boys, that's enough," the coach shouted at the angry boys who were still seething with rage. "You moron!' one of the boys shouted, as they left the field.

In a daze, Lincoln saw his parents rush towards him. As they looked upon their only son, his mother said, "Lincoln you shouldn't have tricked us." His parents followed the paramedics as they took him away on a stretcher.

Rita came into his bedroom with a tray with dinner for Lincoln. "I'd just like to say I'm sorry for making you play football. You understand I just wanted you to get some exercise," she explained.

"I understand mom," Lincoln replied, then hesitated for two seconds, "So what's my punishment for making Lynn play instead of me."

"We're not going to punish you. We think being pummeled by your teammates is punishment enough," Rita replied. "Thanks mom," he replied.

Before she left Rita told him. "Your dad and I decided you can stay home on Monday. That might give your teammates who attend your school time to forget about what happened."

That night in the parents' bedroom, Rita was already in bed when Lynn Sr. walked in. Lynn Sr. released a small sigh while getting under the covers on his side of the bed.

"Something the matter dear?" Rita asked in concern. Her husband stayed silent for a few seconds before answering his wife.

"I am just disappointed it wasn't Lincoln playing in that game. You know I'd always dreamed for him to become a football or baseball star ever since he came into the world," Lynn Sr. admitted.

"Yes I remember you buying a baby football helmet for him when he was a few months old but I think making a mobile with little footballs and a little football jersey to put over his crib was pushing it a little," Rita remembered.

"Yes I remember you made me take it down and you placed the old one back up," Lynn Sr. told Rita.

Lynn Sr. could remember looking down at his newborn son in his arms and picturing Lincoln wearing a football uniform and holding a football in his hands. But while Lincoln was growing up Lynn Sr. noticed the boy's interest were on other things. He also knew his wife wouldn't allow him to push or force Lincoln into playing a sport, so he decided to just accept what Lincoln liked.

"Remember the time I tried teaching him when he was six to play catch?" Lynn Sr. said.

"Yes dear I remember," Rita replied. That wasn't a success. Every ball he threw at Lincoln, the boy missed catching the ball. Finally the last ball Lynn Sr. threw ended up hitting Lincoln on the side of his head, causing the kid to start howling loud enough to wake the dead. Rita had rushed outside within seconds, scolded her husband and rushed Lincoln inside to tend to his injury. That was the only attempt Lynn Sr. made to teach his son a sport.

"He couldn't catch one ball even when I went easy on him," Lynn Sr. said.

"Dear you'll just have to accept that Lincoln interests are in other areas," Rita replied.

"But I was so excited to see his name in that newspaper headline," Lynn Sr. said, then sighed again.

"I just have to deal with the fact he'll never be an athlete."

"Well we have Lynn Jr. filling that role," Rita told her husband, then she yawned.

"Well I have to get up early. Good night dear," Rita said, then turned off her light after giving Lynn Sr. a kiss on his cheek.


	11. Cereal Offender

Cereal Offender

The ride back home was a silent one as the Loud girls moped about their appalling behavior at the grocery store, that ended with them and Lincoln getting kicked out of the store. Each of the girls felt sudden waves of guilt after they just prevented their only brother from getting what he wanted due to their jealous and bad-tempered natures.

"Why do we have to do this to him all the time?" Luna thought bitterly.

It all started when Lincoln decided to do the big grocery shopping trip for their mother to save money out of the grocery budget to get himself a new cereal he coveted.

Luna recalled grabbing the Zombie bran out of her brother's hand because she thought her little sisters deserved getting treats more than him. It wasn't really her nature to be mean spirited but somehow her more bad tempered sisters caused her to become vicious just like them and she always regretted her actions deeply.

'What's wrong with us, 'the second eldest Leni wondered sadly. "Every time Lincoln wants something special we bully him out of it."

"Why can't my children ever behave themselves? Your father and I try our best to make you act like civilized human beings but you always blow it," she ranted. "You girls should be acting ladylike and not beating up each other all the time."

"But mom I didn't misbehave while I was there," Lori protested.

"You're the oldest, you should have been watching your siblings more closely and let Bobby concentrate on doing his job," Rita responded.

"We're sorry Mom," Lori answered.

A few minutes later, Rita stopped the van in front of the house. Go inside kids, I'm going to Pricemart to buy the groceries," she asked them, still showing disappointment.

After Lincoln stepped out of the van he dragged his feet towards the front door. The sisters decided to stay outside for a while to converse on the front porch.

After Lincoln stepped inside the house, the sisters talked among themselves.

"He looks so sad," Leni said

"Yeah dude why do we always take things away from him just because we can't control our jealousy," Lynn said.

"Because we think we deserve things first because we're girls and that Lincoln should just deal and wait his turn," said Luan.

"We're horrible sisters," Lana lamented.

"Let's go inside," Lori said sadly.

They decided to just hang out in the living room and noticed Lincoln laying on the couch moping.

"Lincoln," Lori began

He sat up straight and said angrily, "What are you all going to do now, claim all of my furniture and clothes for yourselves then take over my room and put me out in the yard? Because that's the only thing left for you bullies to do."

"Don't be ridicu…" Lynn started

He rose from the sofa with a look of intense anger.

"SHUT UP! I'M SICK AND TIRED OF GETTING BATTERED AND BULLIED BY ALL OF YOU. NEARLY EVERY WEEK I HAVE TO SUFFER WITH YOUR MEDDLING, GETTING THINGS TAKEN AWAY FROM ME AND GANGING UP ON ME OVER EVERY PETTY THING. CAN'T I HAVE ONE THING WITHOUT YOU GETTING JEALOUS ABOUT IT? I GOT ONE PAPER CUT AND I GOT NEEDLES STUCK IN ME AND GOT WRAPPPED UP IN BANDAGES AND MY TEMPERATURE TAKEN. YOU THINK JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE GIRLS I SHOULD JUST TAKE YOUR ABUSE. YOU'RE ALL A BUNCH OF ATTENTION HOGS AND I HATE YOU," he screamed, then ran upstairs. The slam of his bedroom door made his sisters flinch.

"We deserve that," Luna said after ten seconds passed.

"I think I know what to do, but I have to call Bobby after work," Lori told her sisters.

Meanwhile Lincoln was sobbing quietly into his pillow. He stopped crying after a few minutes, then sniffled. He found some tissue to wipe his eyes, then a sudden rage came over him. He pulled out the drawers of his dresser and tossed the contents of each and every one all over the bedroom while screaming, "I HATE THEM," over and over. Once every drawer was empty, Lincoln sat on the bed breathing heavily, then started crying quietly for a few seconds.

Later, the girls gathered in Lori/Leni's room. Lori rang Bobby's cell phone number.

"I have a favor to ask you Bobby, did the store receive any more supplies of Zombie bran cereal', Lori asked her boyfriend.

"Yes they did," he admitted, "Why do you ask?"

"Because I'd like to buy a box for Lincoln but since our family is banned from the store could you do me a favor? Go back and buy it. I'll give you back the four dollars."

"All right babe," he replied, then hung up.

For the rest of the day. Lincoln only came out his bedroom once to use the bathroom. His mother had to serve him dinner in his room because he refused to look at his sisters.

Lincoln turned his face to the wall when Rita asked him if he was now okay. Rita sighed then left the tray on his dresser.

Next morning…..

Lincoln was eating the same old tired cereal while he sat on the sofa. The same advertisement for Zombie Bran was airing at that moment. Suddenly, his sisters came through the front door, pretending to be zombies and approaching him.

Lincoln replied he didn't want to be bothered, then suddenly they stopped then Lori showed him a box of Zombie bran with a smile on her face

Suddenly, Lincoln brightened up, threw the cereal he was eating in his face and started laughing and joking around with his sisters in the living room.

"How did you get the box of Zombie Bran?' Lincoln inquired, "We are banned from the store," after they were taking a rest from all the horseplay.

"Yesterday, Lori asked Bobby to go back after work and buy it," Lola admitted.

"Apart from your crazy tempers you're not bad sisters after all," Lincoln said.

"I just want to say I'm sorry for calling you attention hogs," he added.

"Lincoln please don't apologize. We deserved it," Leni said.

"I promise I won't take away something you want so badly again," Luna told her brother.

"We should be the ones apologizing," Lori said, then all of the sisters said simultaneously,

"We're sorry Lincoln."


	12. Lincoln Loud: Girl Guru

Lincoln Loud: Girl Guru (updated)

 **Authors note: I've realized that Mrs. Johnson and Coach Pakowski should have behaved like responsible adults and shouldn't have approved of anyone buying the pies and throwing them at Lincoln**

As Lincoln was being pelted by the vinegar and salt pies, he bore the hits in silence. After about the tenth pie struck him, he began yelling for his classmates and coach to stop, but they wouldn't listen.

Ten seconds later the Principal, Mr. Wilbur Huggins appeared at the scene.

"What's going on? Stop this right now," he commanded.

Everyone dropped the pies they held. Lincoln dropped to the ground in relief.

"Mrs. Johnson, Coach Pakowski, please explain what's going on?" he continued.

"Well, this is the business idea Lincoln and Clyde came up with, Principal Huggins," Mrs. Johnson began.

"And why would you approve of them starting such a business, Agnes?" Mr. Huggins asked with a frown.

Then Lincoln approached them and everyone including Clyde began turning up their noses.

"You smell man," Rusty Spokes blurted out and he and the other children departed rather quickly.

"Agnes, Lincoln, Clyde come with me into my office," the Principal demanded.

Once they arrived inside the Principals office, Lincoln was told to speak.

"Well you see Clyde and myself were going to make chocolate pies but we found out my chocoholic sisters ate all the chocolate. So we chose vinegar and soda to make the pies but were unable to sell any. Then we decided to make balloon animals, but that failed," he explained.

Clyde then spoke, "Then Lincoln decided to give romantic advice to our male classmates about girls since we believed that since he has ten sisters he should automatically be an expert on what girls want."

"Let me guess," Principal Huggins asked, "The advice you gave out backfired and the girls became angry at the boys because of it."

The two boys replied, "Yes."

"Then the guys and Coach Pakowski became furious at us and we had to hide from them. We managed to escape to Lincoln's house," Clyde said.

"Then we decided that our business idea would be to sell the salt and vinegar pies to the guys and Coach Pakowski and ask them to throw them at me as payback," Lincoln said.

"Hmm very unusual," Principal Higgins mused, "You can go now boys," he told them.

"Really," Lincoln said surprised, "We aren't in trouble."

The Principal chuckled, "No." As the two friends turned to leave, the Principal said,

"Wait, Lincoln I'll allow you to use my own bathroom in my office to wash off that smell then I'll ask your teacher to lend you clothes from the Lost and Found department for you to wear," he offered.

I'm giving you another chance to start another business project but first you have to return all the money by this afternoon."

"Thanks Principal Huggins," Lincoln responded.

Agnes and Tom, both of you are responsible for the well-being of your students while they're in school, Mr. Huggins continued.

Epilogue…

Lincoln and Clyde had to redo the business project, they decided to remake the chocolate pies but this time they kept the chocolate at Clyde's home and made the pies from there. Clyde's dads bought all the chocolate and pie shells. The boys received an A from Mrs. Johnson and surprisingly the other kids didn't make fun of Lincoln for getting pelted with the salt and vinegar pies.


	13. Be Stella My Heart

Be Stella My Heart

Lincoln, Clyde, Liam, Rusty and Zach were getting to know about the new girl Stella as they enjoyed the lunches they swapped with each other.

"As I told Lincoln, my family moved here from Huntington Oaks. My parents are Insurance Agents and I have a sister Carissa who's starting her freshman year at Royal Woods High in August," Stella told them.

"Really one of my dad's in the insurance business too," Clyde declared.

"Wow we have something in common," Stella replied then smiled at the bespectacled boy.

A few moment of silence elapsed with Stella deep in thought.

"Can I ask you boys something?" Stella asked the five friends.

"Why is it so important for you to have girlfriends? You're only eleven years old you shouldn't be in a hurry to date or have a romantic relationship," she continued.

"Well, some kids mature faster," Rusty replied.

"But you're not that mature seeing the way you all acted so jealous when I asked all of you to hang out with me separately," Stella pointed out.

"You see that girl sitting there," Liam drawled, then pointed to a dark haired girl sitting across from their table, "She was my girlfriend once but we broke up three weeks later." (the girl from the episode "Lincoln Loud Girl Guru" that kissed him.)

"Why did you break up with her?" Stella asked Liam. The farm boy sported a sad expression before speaking.

"When she told her parents about us they weren't happy she had a boyfriend. They said she was too young to have one and they told her to break up with me," Liam admitted.

"I agree with her parents. You should wait until you're fifteen or sixteen," Stella declared.

"I'm not waiting that long, I intend to have a girlfriend before I start high school," Lincoln boasted.

"You don't know my sisters and I, we mature very fast. My sister Lori had her first boyfriend when she was twelve year old. She said it only lasted for two weeks," Lincoln said.

When Lincoln revealed to her the first day they talked on the school bus about having ten sisters naturally she was taken by surprise. He had told Stella their names in birth order.

"And there's Lucy she's only eight but once she had a crush on Rusty's brother Rocky whose also eight, but they never became boyfriend and girlfriend," Lincoln said further.

"But Lincoln you don't have to follow your sisters, you're your own individual," Stella told him.

Lincoln became deep in thought for a few seconds then declared, "Stella you're right, I shouldn't

be rushing to date or have a girlfriend at my age."

"I promise to wait until I'm in high school Stella," Lincoln told her, and he kept that promise.

 **A/N: I've always disagreed when cartoon writers have child characters under the age of fifteen dating and giving them boyfriends and girlfriends even though they're only cartoon characters.**


	14. Come Sale Away

Come Sale Away

As the Loud family were winding down from competing to see who could execute the best butt shake,

Rita smiled a little at her children then looked around the empty living room. The family just had a yard sale and the kids became very competitive as to how much they could sell, so they removed almost every item of furniture from the house and sold them. Luckily, Luna was unable to push the refrigerator on the lawn because it was too heavy.

She decided it would be best if the kids helped her and Lynn Sr. retrieve their furniture.

"Kids," she called out. Everyone stopped dancing and caught their breath.

"I've decided to cancel your grounding for a while until we retrieve every item you sold."

They all cheered, then Lincoln realized something.

"There's one problem, when we thought Lily's blanket was sold by accident, we rushed all over the neighborhood asking people if they bought it," he explained.

"We all ended up going to Flip's at different times and he pieces of purple cloth we thought was her blanket and asked him to sell them to us," Lori added.

Lynn Sr sighed in exasperation. "Why didn't you just come home and tell us about it?"

"Did you all remember to write down the names and addresses and the money each customer spent like we told you," Rita asked.

"Yes mom," Leni replied.

"Lisa take each list and add all the money then write the total on a separate piece of paper," Rita told the little genius. After Lisa did as instructed she returned from her bedroom with the total

"Now we'll go to Flips and show him the total and demand he return your money," Lynn Sr. said.

"What happened?" Lynn Sr. shouted as the family looked upon the shattered windows that were caused by an explosion five minutes ago when Flip was creating a windshield wiper fluid using chemicals he bought from Lisa at the yard sale.

"Rita, Lori come with me, everyone else stay in the car," Lynn Sr. ordered.

As they walked through the door, Flip was coming from his office. "What can I do for you?" Flip called out.

"Did you swindle our kids out of the cash they earned from our garage sale?" Rita asked with her arms folded in a resolute manner.

"Don't lie to us, we saw you at the sale," Lori said angrily.

"Okay they asked if some pieces of purple cloth I had was their sisters blanket and I tricked them into buying them," Flip admitted.

"Could you give us our money back," Lori pleaded, "Mom had our sister's blanket the whole time."

"No way, I'll need it to repair my business," the dishonest man protested.

Lynn Sr. folded his arms.

"NO you're not, you're returning our kids money or else we're calling the police and have you arrested for swindling kids," he declared.

"All right come with me into my office," Flip said.

"Just to make sure you return all the money, we wrote down the amount we gave you," Lori said handing him the total on a separate piece of paper Lisa wrote on.

Flip opened a drawer of his desk and removed a yellow folder which contained their money.

Flip handed Lynn Sr. the folder. When Lynn Sr. emptied the money on the desk, he counted the money and found it was all there.

"All the money is present and accounted for, "he said.

While the family walked back to the van, Rita said, "Next we have to go to everyone who bought our stuff, return their money and retrieve our things."

"Let's start with Lori's list," Rita said. They were able to find everyone on each list and explained why they had to return the items they bought. Some were grateful to get their money back since the item they bought didn't work properly.

I hope you've all learned a lesson kids. Too much competitiveness is a bad thing," Lynn Sr. told the children as they entered the house after taking everything out of Vanzilla when they returned home.

"Are you still going to ground us?" Luna asked worried.

"Yes but only for five days and you will put back everything in its place after school," Rita told them.


	15. Brawl in the Family(Short)

**Brawl in the Family**

While Lincoln's sisters were yelling and beating up each other in the living room, the panicked eleven year old boy dashed out the front door. Rita and Lynn Sr. decided to follow the rules of the sister fight protocol that Lisa created by not interfering while their daughters assaulted each other. At the moment, they were laying low in their bedroom with the youngest girl Lily.

Lincoln continued running until he was almost a block down the street before stopping behind a tree. Instantly he gave a devious smirk then began chuckling with satisfaction.

"That will teach them to kick me out of my room twice and take my sheets," he uttered, then walked towards Clyde's house with a satisfied smile on his face.

 **It was Lincoln's intention to start friction between his sisters so they could start fighting each other as payback for being ill-treated by them throughout the sister fight protocol.**


End file.
